Don't you wish
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: Porque al final, él siempre desearía que ella fuera tan caliente como yo, tan ruda como yo. Sam/Leah. Drabble. Regalo para Cafesito del día.


_Twilight no me pertenece bla bla bla y la canción tampoco es de The Pussycat Dolls… o al menos ellas la interpretan_

_Gracias a Lei-Clln por ser mi beta _

_Dedicado a __**Cafesitodeldia **__porque es una chica totalmente awesome… te adoro chika!!!!! __y __ummm porque es Navidad (: y ella adora a Leah_

* * *

**Don't you wish**

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was freak like me?_

_Don't cha… Don't cha baby… Don't cha_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

Salí de fase rápidamente, dándoles una vista completa de toda mi espalda. Me paré derecha y comencé a caminar hacia enfrente, contoneándome sensualmente, pavoneándome frente a ellos.

_Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda y de nuevo._

Sentía todas las miradas puestas en mí. Escuché unos _casi _silenciosos gruñidos a mi espalda, gruñidos de lujuria, de impotencia, de _deseo_. Sus miradas atravesaban intensamente mi piel, quemándome, haciéndome arder internamente, _excitándome._

Llegué al árbol más cercano y recargué uno de mis costados en él. Perfilé mi costado libre con uno de mis dedos; pasando por la parte de mis pechos, mi cintura, mi cadera, perdiéndose en mi cuerpo.

_Gruñido. Grandes pisadas se alejan._

Llegó una ráfaga de viento, mi cabello se alborotó, impregnando de mi _perfume_ todo el alrededor, dejé que el viento me llevara, que el viento me despeinara. Escuché a lo lejos unos aullidos, aullidos de _desesperación_. Suspiré fuertemente, creyendo que ya _todos_ habían _huido_ mientras unos _fuertes_ brazos se enroscaban alrededor de mi cintura y rozaban ligeramente mis pechos. Dejé que la sensación de tranquilidad me invadiera, me _llenara_; su olor era inconfundible, su presencia era inigualable. El simple hecho de tenerlo cerca revivía el pasado, el salvajismo, el amor, la pasión, la _felicidad._

Me separé voluntariamente del árbol para que _él_ pudiera agarrarme mejor. En cuanto me separé, lo sentí amoldarse perfectamente a mi cuerpo, como si hubiéramos sido hechos para estar juntos y el _destino_ nos hubiera separado. Éramos como dos piezas de rompecabezas, siempre embonaríamos; pero ya había desaparecido toda la _magia,_ se había esfumado y sólo quedaba un esbozo de cariño, combinado con demasiada locura.

Empezó a subir lentamente sus manos, tocándome, conociéndome de nuevo; me volteé, siempre entre sus brazos. Exploró cada parte de mi desnudo cuerpo, pasó por mi _pequeña cintura,_ mis firmes pechos; se detuvo allí en unos instantes, estrujándolos entre sus manos, cabían perfectamente entre ellas. Se agachó lentamente y pude sentir su aliento bajando por mi cuello, hasta que llegó a mi pecho derecho y empezó a succionarlo, su otra mano trabajaba con el otro; gemí audiblemente y le jalé el cabello al mismo tiempo; me estaba volviendo loca. Su boca abandonó mi pecho y continuó con el otro, mis manos bajaron de su cabello hacia su espalda, gemí de nuevo, el placer era _enloquecedor, adictivo; _pasé mis uñas _rudamente_ por su espalda, arañándolo, marcándolo como mío. Él gruñó aún con mi pezón dentro de su boca y después trasladó las manos hacia mi trasero, pegándome contra él; haciendo que _lo _sintiera, demasiado _duro, _demasiado _grande._ Tomé su cara entre mis manos, miré sus ojos, esos ojos que alguna vez fueron _míos_, esos ojos que sólo me veían; esos ojos que _siempre _mostraban felicidad, esos ojos que ahora me decían que no me detuviera. Lo acerqué fuertemente hacia mí, estrellé violentamente mis labios contra los suyos y nos besamos salvajemente, _perdiéndonos, disfrutándonos, recordándonos. Escuché _su deseo, sentí su calidez recorriendo mi cuerpo de nuevo. Porque la atracción era inevitable, aunque él dependiera de ella y la amara.

Porque al final, él siempre desearía que ella fuera _tan_ _caliente_ como yo, _tan ruda _como yo.

* * *

_MMM….. juro que hice mi mayor esfuerzo…. Digánme qué les pareció????????_

**sparklinghaledecullen**


End file.
